


Hello, it's me.

by AbaddonGrey, CuriousThinker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, F/M, role play adapted for fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonGrey/pseuds/AbaddonGrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThinker/pseuds/CuriousThinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sent into witsec and has to leave Olivia. What's happens after three years of being a different person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, it's me.

Alex starts towards Olivia's apartment door. Olivia calls out to her. "Alex! Don’t go" Alex looks back at Olivia "I don’t absolutely have to leave for a little while" "no, if you don’t leave now you’ll miss your flight" Olivia says through teary eyes holding back all the things she wishes she could say. "I don’t care if I miss the flight, I’d much rather stay here with you." "Alex we talked about this. You can’t stay here there are drug lords trying to kill you." Olivia turns around removing her hand from Alex’s grasp.  Quietly crying Olivia says in an inaudible whisper "you have to leave now Alex." "I love you so you have to leave” Alex replies "I can’t do it- not without you" Olivia turns around to face Alex tears streaming down her face. "You have to. I can’t do this without you either so you have to leave." Olivia leans in and kisses Alex like she’ll never see her again. She breaks the kiss and opens the door to her apartment “Leave Alex.” As Alex steps through the doorway Olivia asks “how long?“ “I have no clue” Alex says as she turns back “and Olivia… I love you”

~Three Years Later~

Olivia sees someone that can't actually be there. “Alex you’re back? How long?” “How’re you?” She questions to the woman standing in front of her. “Hopefully forever and a million times better since I can see you again” Alex replies. “Alex it’s been three years…I had to move on. I thought I’d never see you again.” “I’m engaged to Elliot now.. After Kathy left him and you left we grew closer.” Olivia whispers “I still love you though.” The thought running through her mind "just say the words and I’ll leave elliot for you" if only she had the nerve to say it out loud but Elliot is only a few feet away. "Oh” Alex seems to be on the verge of tears “Every single day I thought of you and what could have happened if I didn’t have to leave.” Alex says. “But you did and I’m sure you found someone in Wisconsin. Didn't you?” Olivia asks not entirely sure she wants to know the answer a tear start to form in her eyes. “Nobody could ever replace you, they wanted me to date someone so it would be easier but I couldn’t" Alex says you can hear the pain in her voice. "There wasn’t anyone? You were alone for three years?" Olivia’s phone rings. “yes, captain? Okay. I’m on my way. Which hospital? Got it.” “Alex. I’m sorry I have to go” Olivia gets in her squad car and looks longingly at Alex before driving away” Alex drives home and starts sobbing. “I was so stupid to think that I had a chance now. I should have taken the chance of being killed. That would be better than this pain." She says quietly to herself

~The Next Day~

Alex walks over to Olivia “Olivia I swear there wasn’t anyone. Just ask my handler about my reaction to him asking me to date someone while in witsec. I think you will find my use of colorful vocabulary amusing. “Apparently calling him a 'Republican fisting shitbitch and telling him to go get his dick stuck in a toaster' wasn’t “an appropriate response” Olivia laughs. "No, they probably wouldn't consider that appropriate. I'm surprised you didn't get fired" she says as she walks out of the squad room.

~Later That Day~

Olivia is eating dinner with Elliot talking about the guest list for their wedding and all Olivia can think about is Alex. Alex’s smile. Alex’s hands. Alex’s lips. Alex’s hips. Olivia gets up from the table and tells Elliot “I can’t do this el…I’m in love with Alex…it’s confusing and terrifying and blissfully wonderful and I have to go I screwed it all up and I have to go. I'm sorry.” Olivia runs out of the restaurant and starts sprinting towards Alex’s apartment and knocks on the door. “Alex, it’s me..Olivia..please answer the door. “I’m so sorry.  
“I’m so sorry Alex” Olivia says crying. Alex opens the door so quickly that Olivia swears it almost ripped off its hinges “Olivia!” Alex grabs her and brings her inside “I thought you hated me I got so worried that I was putting a strain on your relationship with Elliot.” "I left him Alex. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I told Elliot we were over. I told him I loved you." Alex grabs Olivia and pulls her closer “Olivia, I love you. I always have and I always will. I promise” Alex says.

“I didn’t even let him say anything I just got up from the dinner table and ran over here.” "I am so in love with you Alex I can’t not feel it I tried for three years to not feel for you I tried to fall in love with Elliot but it’s you. It’s always been you. It will always be you. Always. “I couldn’t think about anyone but you for three years" Olivia giggles softly “yeah me either." Alex leans in and kisses Olivia on the cheek. “So did Cragen tell you?” “Tell me what? I haven’t really spoken to him much since Elliot and I got engaged we didn’t tell him we were dating” “I told him to tell you I had a surprise for you. Munch was supposed to find a way to pull you away from dinner so I could give you this” Alex pulls out a necklace box. Inside the box is a diamond necklace “Each diamond represents a time I wanted to tell you I love you” Olivia opens the box. “Oh wow Alex it’s so beautiful will you put it on for me?” Olivia looks into Alex’s eyes and just kisses her she’s missed her so much. “Also. Can I come in.” She had been standing in the hallway the whole time. “Of course you can. Do you want tea, coffee, wine, beer, juice?” Olivia walks in and sits on the couch “Do you have Cabernet?”  

Alex grabs the bottle and a glass “Of course I do”  
Olivia takes a sip from her glass. “Wow, I’m exhausted now. I probably shouldn’t have run the two blocks here.”

“You could nap in my bed and if Elliot calls I’ll make an excuse”

“Or you could join me in the bed and we could put my phone on silent..?” Olivia propositions Alex as she heads towards the bedroom. “I’d hate to sleep alone” she says as she removes her top.

Alex tries not to blush as she quickly follows Olivia “I have stuff you could wear if you want.” As she goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and grab her glasses case she whispers “Wow she looks gorgeous”

“Oh, do I need to wear clothes?” Olivia teases. she notices Alex checking her out and bends over to take off her boots extra slow. “I’m quite comfortable in next to nothing.” She walks into Alex’s bathroom surprised to see a second brand new toothbrush where hers once lived years ago. Olivia smile and hugs Alex from behind.

Alex turns her phone on silent "If Elliot calls me I can’t guarantee I won’t tell him where to shove his phone” She takes off her shirt and pants to reveal a black sports bra and black boy shorts. “So what new conspiracy theories has Munch came up with?”

Olivia takes off her pants and climbs into bed with Alex. "Well, he is convinced that the CIA is trying to cover up what really happened in Paris. Oh! And the 8th precinct is all illuminati. He also thinks that you were recruited by the NSA and that the whole you getting shot and going into witsec was a cover story.”

"Maybe when I go in tomorrow I should tell him the NSA had me shot because I fell in love” Alex jokes as she gets comfortable “So how have you been?”

Olivia laughs. "Yeah tell him the NSA had you shot because you fell in love with your target. Then let him try and figure out why I was your target” Olivia answers dodging Alex’s question entirely. She snuggles up to Alex and falls asleep.

~The Next Morning~

“Elliot it's me, I stayed at Alex’s last night..I’m sorry I ran out on you during dinner. It’s just with Alex coming back and those lost three years. Elliot I’m so sorry. I never intended to hurt you. I didn’t think Alex would ever come back…I’m sorry I lov-” Alex walks in and Olivia hangs up the phone. 

“Morning gorgeous” Alex says as she smiles “Want anything for breakfast before we have to go?” Alex says as she goes into the bathroom to put on her makeup

“You know that little coffee shop on 5th the one with the bagels I love and the pastries you love? Let’s get dressed and go out for breakfast? Granted we don’t get called in early. It’s never as good to go.” Olivia looks at Alex with the biggest smile. “Also I hate eating at a crime scene. Makes the food taste bad.”

Alex quickly puts on her heels and grabs her purse. “I’m paying, and maybe if we have time since it’s so early we could stop off at that bookstore by it. I wanna see if they have the books I wanted.”

“Okay, I’ll see if they have anything- Olivia’s phone rings mid-sentence. “I really hope it's not cragen.” She says as she answers the phone. “Benson.” “It’s fin.” she whispers to Alex “okay fin thanks for letting me know.” Olivia hangs up the phone. “Elliot found a body..he called fin instead.” She says as she picks up her purse and puts on her shoes and coat “okay, time for breakfast I’m starving. I didn’t get to eat dinner last night.” She smiles at Alex as she opens her door “ladies first”

Alex quickly grabs her sketching stuff and shoves it in her purse before walking out into the hallway “If I draw on another file because I couldn’t find my sketchbook Liz will have my ass”

“Well, I don’t like to share so it’s a good thing you found it. Shall we hail a cab or walk? Actually we should probably walk.” Olivia heads towards the elevator. She’ll walk to the coffee shop but not down the four flights of stairs because Alex lives on the fourth floor.

Alex gets into the elevator with Olivia “So uh do you think Elliot will even talk to me when we get to work? If not it’s really gonna suck because he has to be on the stand for a case in a week and I really don’t want him to let this whole thing influence how he behaves with the case"

“I would hope he wouldn’t let his personal feelings jeopardize a case but we both know his past isn’t a good indicator so I really don’t know.” Olivia hits the 1 button to take them to the lobby as they ride it’s a tense silence. They’re blissful bubble is about to be broken by returning to the squad room. When they exit Olivia asks Alex about “her trip” she’s decided to call it. The tension breaks and they walk to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it or see anything that needs fixing!


End file.
